


'Lest We Forget'

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark storm clouds that clung to the mountain peaks behind him seemed to mirror his somber mood as his thoughts wandered back to the brave men who would never return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Lest We Forget'

Standing alone in his Navy SEAL white dress uniform with the black armband placed respectfully around the bicep of his left arm, Steve McGarrett stood silently on the grassy shore staring out over the grey ocean far below.  The dark storm clouds that clung to the mountain peaks behind him seemed to mirror his somber mood as his thoughts wandered back to the brave men who would never return home. Brave men he had fought beside, men who had gone to war before him and the young men who had fought beside him and still fought in Afghanistan. Valiant men who should never be forgotten, courageous men who had given paid the ultimate sacrifice for their country… for him. He had honored them earlier in the Governor’s led remembrance ceremony but now it was time to pay his own private respects, time for him to pause and remember the heroic young men who had given their all. Raising his arm in a salute, he watched the sun slip slowly beneath the horizon casting its pastel hues against the clouds as he murmured, “Lest We Forget.”


End file.
